


just

by oddandevander



Series: keep it up [3]
Category: jacksepticeye, septicegos - Fandom
Genre: Depression, Gen, He's not okay, Referenced Alcoholism, he's pretending to be okay, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddandevander/pseuds/oddandevander
Summary: Sometimes Chase pretends everything is fine.Everything is not fine.





	just

It never felt the same without Jack, but Chase spoke to his other friends, half to add some type of variety to his life. Hey, he could talk to Jackie! Jackie had energy, sort of helped with the way Jack's absence affected all of them. Not the same, but better than nothing. Oh, and Marvin. Yeah, Marvin was cool. Always had nice tricks and stuff to show off. Good times.  
  
Chase never really mentioned his problems. Didn't feel appropriate with his friends. Were they that close? Maybe. But their conversations consisted of mostly jokes or small talk about day-to-day things. Nothing as deep as Chase's problems. Nothing near 'I'm depressed and slowly turning into an alcoholic' stuff. That didn't matter. He didn't see them to be consoled. He saw them to forget. Or pretend. Pretending was better than nothing.  
  
"Ta-da!" Marvin did another magic trick.  
  
Chase didn't really watch, didn't remember what it was. Kind of took away the point of hanging out with them when Chase wasn't really there, huh? He tried to get out of his own head for a minute.  
  
"Man, I'm so amazing," Marvin praised himself, grinning as he did so. The self-congratulatory attitude was nothing new, and nothing compared to Jackie. "I'm such a talented magician."  
  
"Best one I know," Chase put in.  
  
Jackie shrugged. "I've known better." He laughed after getting a glare from Marvin. "I'm  _joking_."  
  
Marvin huffed. "Here I thought  _I_  was the magician, and you're the one making our friendship disappear." He couldn't keep up his sour expression once Jackie started laughing, eventually chuckling with him.  
  
Chase laughed too. It never felt real, but he went along. "Damn, Jackie. He told you."  
  
"He's just jealous that I'm far better than him," Jackie replied.  
  
Marvin scowled. "Oh yeah?"  
  
Chase inadvertently zoned out. The conversation carried on just fine without his input. Didn't need him. What did need him? His kids, for one. Every weekend. What else? Maybe Jack? Sure. Chase could believe that Jack needed him; liked his visits. It gave him a reason to keep doing what he did anyway, so it was enough to believe it.  
  
"Chase?"  
  
Chase blinked, completely unaware they'd been talking to him. He was hit with something that left him feeling unbalanced and sick. He stood up, almost not trusting himself to stand evenly. "Sorry, I forgot I have laundry to do tonight." It was a lame excuse, and possibly unconvincing, but it was the only thing that came to his mind. "See ya," he said in a voice that he hoped didn't sound too weak, and he hurried out.  
  
Whatever, if they were a little concerned. They could be concerned and tomorrow Chase could pretend to be fine again and they wouldn't question him and things would keep being exactly the same. Things were fine. Everything was completely fucking fine.


End file.
